Entertainment methods are widely used for promoting sales of products, especially to promote children food packages. These entertainment methods include adding toys and games to some products, getting the user to participate the user in collecting-games or lottery-games and many other methods.
The present invention provides the user an immediate entertainment source while he consumes the product. The present invention provides a container with a combination of a multimedia module with a product, this multimedia module designed to be operate while the content of the container is consumed.